ubcsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Artic illegal bio weapons research facility
A UBCS satelite has sighted a potential illegal b.o.w. research facility in high in the canadian artic in the rockies and potentially trying to create a new tyrant that uses ice as attacks as they have been several sightings near the facility of ice armored tyrant creating small sharp glaciars and the creature are also heavily armored with ice base weapons one witnessed saw it doing "silver surfer style tricks" more of these tyrants and other b.o.w. and zombies could potentially be housed in this facility. for this reason its going to be conducted solely by stephendwan to investigate if this facility is indeed facility and find out about the ice tyrants and destroy the facility and collect DNA and how to create these creatures for help in future UBCS missions this has to be conducted alone do to the high danger of weather and the fact its on a high altitude makes shooting difficult for humans and so I've accepted this mission. --Stephendwan 21:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I arrive by train to the nearby village where several eyewitnesses I am interested interviewing are as soon as I get off I am greeted by a police officer who was sent to escort me through the village to the station to interview a number of eyewitnesses. While walking the officer mentioned that the rate of murder and sighting of monster sightings have gone up together and the sightings are often close to one another. At the same time I notice that the towns people don't seem to really welcome me to the village. When I reach the station I gear up to climb the mountain to the facility and get some ammunition and first aid sprays. The officers give me keys to a snow mobile to help me move through the snow fast. Before I get on it a group of towns people who turned into Ganados burst through the doorway I shoot at them killing them quickly. I quickly try to use my codec to call back up but they is no communication and so I decide to set off on my own. --Stephendwan 13:31, May 31, 2011 (UTC) While climbing the rockies with the snow mobiles I get chased by majini's on snow mobiles I use a sawn off shotgun to defend myself with but they keep on coming. Nearing the base the Majini start focusing there attacks on the snow mobile I drive and I have to get off as it gets set on fire by a molotov it pick it up and toss it towards the majini blowing them up. I then quickly flee to the base before more appear.--Stephendwan 09:41, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Once I enter the base I had to get past a few hunters but nothing dangerous yet. I enter a sort of techno sports arena that must be used to test out there B.O.W.s and perhaps recreational use. All of a sudden I end up getting surrounded by armed bio terrorists along with a few reapers falling onto the arena sports facility. I quickly dispose of the reapers with my shotguns and use my AR-15 armalite to take out the terrorists. I enter through a trap door on the arena floor which leads me to some large nuclear reactor where they must get the power for the base. I end entering a sort of computer database. I quickly gather all the data on the disc. All of a sudden an ice tyrant springs out of nowhere then I use an AA-12 with flammable rounds which seems to do some damage but not much the ice tyrant starts to shoot rounds of icicles at me and keeps on surfing on ice sort of like silver surfer does but this is truely real. I grab the ice tyrant and try to impale him with the sharp arm but his ice armor is extremely tough. I quickly dodge yet more icicles that he shoots at me and uses the sharp ice spikes he has instead of hands to try and impale me but it fails. I do a round house kick to the face but it doesn't even stop him. He tries to impale me again I dodge and he ends up getting stuck in the reactor metal thing I quickly take a sample of his DNA and ends up taking a note and map from stuck in his armor and put it in my pocket. I then cut off both of his legs at the exposed part of his armor. I then throw time bomb with a 2 minutes on the clock to clear all my evidence of being here and to eliminate the base I quickly run back into the sports facility where more hunters attempt to slow me down but only end up with impales faces. I find a couple of snow mobiles in the bases I commandeer one to make my quick escape down the mountain so I may quickly escape the blast. I end up going down the mountain side when all a sudden more ice tyrants appear on snow mobiles I use my skorpion to shoot at the gas tanks causing them to explode enough to buy me enough time to get down the mountain down to the village I then commandeer a quad in order to make my escape I find a train at the station I enter it and find allot of zombies on board I quickly dispose of them and head to the drivers carriage who was at crimson head stage I quickly just throw him out the window. I then commmandeer train out of town toward vancouver while I was driving the train I noticed the big nuclear explosion from the base confirming mission success. Once I enter vancouver I use my laptop to send the data back to HQ for analysis and I find time to relax at the beach waiting for extraction and an update for HQ. I kept the DNA in a briefcase along with the notes. I end up reading the notes and look at to find its a map of the earth. It has three red dots in a sort of triangle formation. One dot is in the southern ocean near antartica. Another is in pacific ocean in between australia and new guinea. the third in final one is in the artic ocean north of russia. I decide to discuss this back in the briefing room back at base when I head back to base I also notice near the one in the artic are the dates 8-25-2012 which may mean something will happen on that day which may mean it might be ship owned by the bio terrorists. --Stephendwan 13:13, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I then press the signal button for extraction at the beach.